Dead or Alive: Bloodlines
by Snafu the Great
Summary: 7 months after she vanished, a changed Kasumi resurfaces with a plan to force her brother to lift her death sentence while at the same time, Kasumi has to deal with her growing attraction to Ryu Hayabusa as she stays and works with him at his curio shop.
1. Prologue: The Road Back

Dead or Alive: Bloodlines  
A Dead or Alive Fanfiction  
By The Headcrook

Legal Disclaimer: All characters and events from Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden (both the Original Trilogy and the newer versions) are the property of Tecmo. This is my first DOA/NG fanfic, and seeing as it is my first, I came up with something that has never been done before: Kasumi decides to stop running and takes the fight to Hayate and her former clan. This is also where I attempt to chain the events of Ninja Gaiden (I came up with the following order: Vigoor Incident, Original Trilogy). All, in all, enjoy the fic.

Prologue: The Road Back

Sacred Wilderness Training Grounds

A long figure stood in the bamboo forests of the training grounds. The person was female, eighteen years old, curvaceous, her shoulder-length hair (which she had recently cut), the color of ginger, was tied into a loose ponytail. Instead of her usual blue combat dress, she was wearing instead a modified black ninja uniform (similar to what Ayane wore in the Ninja Gaiden game). Two kunai were strapped to her right leg and her tanto was behind her back in its usual position.

It has been seven months since the destruction of the DOATEC's Tritower. Since then, Kasumi had vanished into thin air. For seven months, Kasumi had been in America, far from the assassination squads from her former clan. Finding peace in the Hawaiian Islands, she could have stayed there in exile, but at peace. Even she knew that it couldn't last, so after a couple of days of playing the tourist, Kasumi made her decision.

She was going to stop running.

Kasumi then began to train. Gone was the meek little kunoichi who had ran away to avenge her brother, but a battle-hardened martial artist, proficient in the arts of Ninjitsu. As she trained, she became more open to learning several more styles. Remembering that her brother was also a black belt in Karate, Kasumi approached a karate dojo. It turned out that the owner was a friend of Hitomi's family and had offered to train her.

Within five months, Kasumi had gained her black belt in the Kyokushin discipline of karate, incorporating it into her Ninjitsu. But she wasn't finished.

Upon returning to Japan, she stayed in the Hokkaido region. While searching through Raidou's old training grounds, she came across several scrolls. One was the scrolls pertaining to the Hajinmon fighting style, and the last was the Skill Copy technique, the same one that Raidou used to steal the Sky Torn Blast.

It took Kasumi several days to master the Skill Copy technique. Once she did that, Kasumi began to study the Hajinmon scrolls, particulary its ninpo techniques, combining it with her Tenshinmon ninpo techniques, something that has never been done before, creating a new style of ninpo.

Now, she was at the training grounds, preparing herself for the final test. Kasumi performed the chant as she summoned her spirit energy (similar as to what Ayane did in her DOA4 ending), which unlike her half-sister's lilac color, Kasumi's was crimson.

Kasumi's training in the Sacred Wilderness, however, didn't go unnoticed. A single ninja scout, from the Hajinmon sect watched from the forests. The ninja, a female named Ageha, immediately recognized the runaway while recording her with a hand-held video recorder.

Before she could do anything however, Kasumi punched the ground. The resulting blast was as if a bomb had went off in the area, knocking the ninja on her ass as the blast wave engulfed her. Fortunately, Kasumi was using a fraction of her power, otherwise she would have been killed as she laid in the tangled mass of splintered and broken bamboo stalks.

Kasumi stood up and surveyed the devastation around her. It was the result she was looking for. She then noticed the unconscious ninja nearby. Upon searching them, she recognized the Hajinmon seal on her swords.

'They didn't waste no time,' Kasumi thought as she walked away. Grabbing her knapsack and slinging it over her shoulder, she mused to herself, "I have made the first move. Now, let's see how my brother will react when he finds out that I have come back."

Turning to the camera, she said only one thing. "I have returned. Come and get me." The way she said it was more of a challenge as she disappeared in a swirl of pink leaves.

The video camera was still recording as Kasumi disappeared.  



	2. Chapter One: The Hidden Guest

Chapter One

[Hayabusa Curio and Antiques, a week later...

It was nighttime when Ryu Hayabusa returned home.

Nearly seven months had passed since the destruction of the Tritower. Since then, Kasumi had vanished. Ryu's first thought that she had fallen to her former clan. Hayate, however said that she was seen somewhere in Hong Kong, but Ryu suspected that lead was false.

Despite the fact that they were best friends, Ryu and Hayate were at odds over Kasumi. Eventhough the Hayabusa clan were allies to the Mugen Tenshin, Ryu wasn't going to involve himself with their efforts to assassinate Kasumi, mainly because of the promise he made to Hayate before Raidou nearly crippled him.

He was returning from a personal mission. Upon hearing that looters have ransacked the Hayabusa village, Ryu took immediate action. He chased down the thieves and after a long fight between him and the criminals, retrieved the artifacts, which were in his knapsack. His sportsbag was in the other hand, which contained his ninja uniform and his primary weapon, the Dragon Sword.

He didn't get through the battle unscathed, though. One of the casualties was his hair, or rather his ponytail, which was neatly sliced in half. He still wore his hair in a ponytail, but with his shortened hair, he reminded some people of a Japanese Duncan Macleod.

Ryu approached his home. The sign on the left was written in both Japanese kanji and English, which read **HAYABUSA CURIO AND ANTIQUES**, while the carving on the right was that of his family crest, showing to any other ninja that he was of the Hayabusa clan. The former owner was his late father, Joe, who had left it to him in his will, as well as passing on a love for archelogy and research.

The building in which Ryu's home was located near Tokyo's industrial district. The building itself was a three-story commercial warehouse which Ryu bought recently, since his curio shop business was starting to pick up and had outgrown its original building. The first floor was the shop itself, while the second floor was Ryu's personal loft and the third floor was his personal training space.

Ryu entered the shop and locked the door behind him. Picking up the mail, he walked to the back of the store, where the set of stairs led to the second floor, which served as his personal loft. When he reached the landing, he heard someone. Dropping everything and pulling out his Dragon Sword, Ryu made his way to the door which was labeled **PRIVATE**. He opened the door, walked up the stairs and stepped onto the landing of his living space.

As quietly as he could, Ryu unsheathed the sword and placed the scabbard to the side. Holding the sword into a ready position, he spied some light coming out of the bathroom. Upon entering it, he found it empty.

'Someone's here,' he thought. 'Whoever it is, they just got through taking a shower.' Then he felt someone behind him. Acting by reflex, he spun around, bringing the sword to bear on the intruder.

Imagine his shock when he saw the other person's hands clamp down onto the blade. Then the intruder knocked the sword into the air and before Hayabusa knew what was happening, the attacker lunged, grabbed him and slammed him onto the hardwood floor. Once Ryu landed on the floor, the sword was in the intruder's hand and Ryu felt a foot pressed against his chest and found himself staring down the bladed end of his family heirloom.

The hall light snapped on and Ryu saw the intruder for the first time in seven months. "Kasumi?"

Kasumi, holding Ryu's Dragon Sword in one hand, gasped at what she had done. "Ryu!" She dropped the sword and helped him to his feet. "I thought you were one of those ninjas. I'm so sorry!"

Ryu picked up his sword and sheathed it. "It's nothing." He then looked at her. She was wearing one of his button down shirts, the shirt itself was open, revealing the haltertop and matching cotton shorts. Her hair was wrapped in a towel, several strands poking out from the towel. "Just how did you get in?"

Kasumi smiled sheepishly. "You left your window unlocked, and those assassins chasing me are relentless. So I ducked inside."

"How long have you been hiding here?" Ryu asked.

"A couple of days. So far, this is the last place they would look for me. And even if they did find me, they wouldn't risk wrecking your home and invoke the fury of the infamous Hayabusa super-ninja."

Ryu nodded. "Clever girl." Ever since the Tritower's destruction, Kasumi had went underground, making it harder for her former ninja clan, as well as the Hajinmon sect, to track her. Kasumi knew that despite his friendship with her brother, Ryu Hayabusa would not sell her out, which was why she was hiding out inside his home for several days.

"You had me worried," Ryu said as Kasumi brushed out her hair. He was preparing two cups of tea as Kasumi sat at the table. "After the last DOA tournament, you disappeared." He saw down across from her and handed her the cup of tea. "I thought Hayate had finally suceeded."

Kasumi took a sip from her tea. "Actually, I went to America," she replied. "Hayate and the ninja thought I was in Hong Kong. In fact, I was in Hawaii, doing some soul searching and reflecting on my life since I left the clan." She paused for a moment. "I'm tired of the clan trying to kill me, Ryu. Which is why for the last several months, I had been training in both Karate and the clan's Hajinmon style." She gave him a small smile. "I even found the Skill Copy technique that Raidou used, and used that to master Kenjitsu."

"Sounds like you've been busy," Ryu mused. "You mastered both a new swordfighting style and Hajinmon Ninjitsu. Impressive."

Kasumi nodded. "I have. I just...I just want to live my own life without having to look over my shoulders," Kasumi admitted. "I'm upset that Hayate chose the clan over his own family. I guess I have Genra to think for that, since he was the one who put the death sentence on my head," she added with a bitter tone in her voice.

Ryu looked at Kasumi. She had changed from a teenager who tried to avoid fighting into a battle-hardened ninja. Hayate and Shinden would have been proud of her. 'Is little Kasumi growing up, I wonder?' Ryu thought.

"So where were you?" Kasumi asked.

"I was out on a personal mission," Ryu replied. "Grave robbers raided the old Hayabusa village and stole several items belonging to my clan. As you can see, I managed to get the items back, but I lost part of my ponytail." He showed her his hair, which was now half its normal length. "One of the robbers was a master swordsman. I didn't have my mask on at the time, so you can pretty much guess what happened." 

Kasumi giggled. "The poor super ninja lost his ego."

Ryu let out a mock chuckle. Then he noticed several open books on the living room table. "What's those?"

Kasumi glanced at the table. "I'm studying for the entrance exams. While I was in Hawaii, I ran into Helena."

"Helena Douglas? How's she doing?"

"Recovering. She plans on making DOATEC the way her father intended to run it. She managed to get me some fake ID cards and passports. She had some connections at Fujita University and managed to put in a good word for me."

"So what's your major?"

"Haven't figured that part out yet."

"Well, since you're here, maybe we can work something out as payment for breaking into my home." Off Kasumi's puzzled look, Ryu continued. "I'm looking for an assistant to help around the shop. Interested in the job?"

Kasumi thought about it for a moment. It was a no-brainer. No one would dare attack a runaway shinobi when she was the guest of Ryu Hayabusa. "Okay. I accept."

Ryu smiled. "Good. I open the place up at 10 a.m. I usually get up at six to train. Perhaps you would like to spar with me tomorrow? I would like to see just how well you've improved."

"You should be careful, Hayabusa," Kasumi replied in her now-confident tone. "I just may hurt you."


	3. Chapter Two: Family Ties

Chapter Two: Family Ties

Morning came over the city. As he did every morning, Ryu Hayabusa woke up with the rising of the sun. Stretching to work the kinks out of his muscles, he showered, and dressed in a pair of track pants and a tanktop.

As he noticed, Kasumi woke up five minutes before him, since she was waiting in the training hall, stretching. She was dressed in a pair of track pants and a tanktop. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail as she waited for Ryu. 

"You're late," Kasumi noted as Ryu stood before her, holding two ironwood bokkens in his hands.

Ryu tossed one to the bokkens to her, which Kasumi caught effortlessly. "Whatever you say. Ready?" he asked as he moved into a combat stance.

Kasumi shifted into her own stance. Ryu noticed that it wasnt one of the Mugen Tenshin combat stances that she used. He saw that it was instead, a basic Kenjitsu stance. Without giving Ryu a chance to react, Kasumi attacked, using a hybrid of both Ninjitsu styles and Kenjitsu, forcing Ryu on the defensive.

Ryu saw a change in how Kasumi fought. Originally, she would shy away from combat, fighting only when needed. Now, she was if only slightly, more aggressive, but at the same time, keeping the battle in her favor. She also continued to mix up her swordfighting, as Ryu fought back, switching from her Ninjitsu to her Kenjitsu.

Then, as Ryu's mind drifted from his opponent for one second, he found her holding his bokken in her other hand and had them criscrossed against his throat.

"Looks like I win," Kasumi said as she lowered the weapons and tossed them back to Ryu. Turning from him, she walked back inside the apartment.

Ryu watched as she walked back into the loft. 'Who the hell are you and what did you do to Kasumi?' he wondered as he followed her.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ryu waited for Kasumi to come out of the bathroom, this time dressed in casual clothes. When she did, what she had on once again, caught him off guard.

Kasumi was dressed in a sleek black leather vest. The vest ended several inches above her belly button, leaving that area exposed. She also had a pair of dark blue denim jeans, complete with a black belt. A pair of shoes were on her feet - hiking boots, which appeared to have been broken in. Her hair, several of the bangs this time framing her face, was done in her usual ponytail. There was a charm pendant around her neck, a trinket she had picked up while she was in Hawaii.

Kasumi saw the look that he was giving her. "See anything you like?" she asked.

Ryu cleared his throat, forcing the carnal thoughts of him and Kasumi out of his mind. "I thought I was the only one who liked leather."

Kasumi grinned. "Hayate also likes it too. But he says that it doesn't breathe as cotton does," she replied. "So...are you going to show me around your shop?"

"Uh...sure," Ryu replied as he led Kasumi down into the shop.

* * *

[Mugen Tenshin village, somewhere in the mountains of Japan

One of the Hajinmon ninja found the clan leader and the recently-promoted head of the Hajinmon sect watching several ninja in training practice their shuriken and kunai. "Master Hayate, Lady Ayane," the ninja said, bowing.

Hayate turned around. "What is it?" he asked.

"Ageha has come out of her coma," she replied. "She wishes to speak to you."

In the seven months that Kasumi had disappeared, Ayane had ascended the Hajinmon ranks, becoming the sect's leader at the age of seventeen, the first in the clan's long history, while Hayate continued to run the clan, occasionally going to his father for advice.

Of course, Hayate was still honor-bound to find and kill Kasumi, but he couldn't mainly because Kasumi had everyone think that she was somewhere in China. When those leads turned out to be false, Ayane had her scouts comb all of Japan for her, and found nothing of her much-despised half-sister.

The lilac-haired teenager, at Hayate's request, was also furthering her education by attending one of the colleges in Tokyo. Fortunately, it wasn't the one that Kasumi was planning on going to, with Ayane's major being Philosophy.

Of course, after proving her worth to the clan, the members stopped talking about Ayane, lest they received a fist to the face. Despite Ayane's ascension as head of the Hajinmon, Hayate felt that she was complacent in her superiority concerning Hajinmon Ninjitsu.

Upno arriving at the clinic, they saw Ageha in a sitting posistion, awake. Dressed in a gown, with her uniform nearby, Ageha held the battered recorder in her hands.

Ageha saw the two senior ninja approach her. "Master Hayate, Lady Ayane," she said, looking down. It wasn't the fact that she was ashamed, but the fact that she had a crush on the clan leader.

"How do you feel?" Ayane asked, concern written on her face. Aside from Genra, now deceased, and her half-brother, Ageha was the only other person that Ayane would talk to.

"I'm sore, but I will live to fight another day." She toyed with the camera for a moment. "You may want to look at this," she said, handing Hayate the camera.

With Ayane looking on, Hayate scanned the contents. Ageha watched both their faces. Hayate's was grim, whereas Ayane's was nothing but cold fury.

"The traitor has returned," Ayane drawled. "And it appears she has grown a backbone." When she turned to leave, Hayate stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. "What is it?"

"For the moment," Hayate explained. "I don't want you to do anything rash."

"Rash?" Ayane scoffed. "As long as she is alive--"

Hayate silenced her. "Enough." He looked at the camera, where the image of Kasumi taunting them was in freeze-frame. "Seven months is a long time. A lot can happen."

"Like what? How to run away from every battle?"

"Look at the ninpo she used. It looks like a combination of both the Tenshinmon and Hajinmon ninpo techniques. This has never been done before. If anything, her ninpo could be even more powerful than yours. But the question is...how did she learn Hajinmon ninpo?" Then something came to him.

Ayane was thinking along the same lines. "Unless she found the scrolls that Raidou had stolen and used those," she guessed.

Hayate looked troubled. "For the moment, we'll give her a wide berth. If you see her, do not fight her. I want to gather some more information on her."

"But--" Ayane began.

Hayate cut her off. "Respect my wishes, Ayane. I will not speak twice."

Ayane growled internally. "Fine." 


	4. Chapter Three: Epiphany

Chapter Three: Epiphany

The curio shop was full of wonders and different things. Nearly every wall has various items on it and in the middle of the floor, were two rows of shelves.

Ryu watched as Kasumi walked down the aisle, looking at some unknown trinket in an attempt to keep his eyes off her butt. 'She's legal, but at the same time, she is a runaway. Hayate would blow his top if he finds out that Kasumi is here,' Ryu thought. 'But...Hayate wouldn't send the clan against me if Kasumi and I become romantically involved.'

Kasumi stopped when her eyes rested on a certain item. It was leaning against the wall as Kasumi reached out for it, grasping it with one hand.

Ryu saw what she was going for: a sword. Not just any sword, but a Muramasa sword.

Kasumi looked at the sword she was holding and silently appraised it. She gripped the handle and pulled the weapon out, marveling at the blade. The edge was sharp, even sharper than your average ninja sword. Kasumi looked at the carving on the scabbard. It was an elegant carving of a devil's head.

Ryu was standing beside her. "The Sword of the Devils," he mused. "I forgot about it." Off Kasumi's puzzled look, Ryu continued, "There's nothing sinister about that sword, I can assure you. It belonged to a descendant of a once-powerful damiyo. Using an ancient forging technique, the blade is considered indestructible. Dad had this tucked away after he bought it from an auction."

The sword was incredibly light, not too heavy, but perfectly balanced.

"You want the sword?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi nodded.

"Fine, then. It's yours," Ryu replied. "You'll need something more than that tanto you carry. Just don't use it on me," he added. "Respect your weapon, and your weapon will respect you. Always remember that." He looked at his watch. It was almost 10 a.m. "Time for business," he said, flipping the CLOSED sign to OPEN.

"So what is it do I have to do around here?" Kasumi asked.

"Nothing hard," Ryu replied. "Just keep the place tidy and if I have to go out, then you mind the register. Easy enough."

* * *

Within several days, Kasumi was accepted into Fujita University. Kasumi decided to study Eastern History, seeing as she had a natural talent for it, much like Ryu's knack for archaelogy. 

Whever she was not studying or attending school, Kasumi was training. Having embraced several styles of armed and unarmed combat, Ryu saw that she was indeed coming into her own. But Kasumi never forgotten her roots as a kunoichi, having kept up with her training in her primary style.

Ryu watched Kasumi as she continued to train. Something was not right. Kasumi was the type of person to shy away from battle, but after what she had told him, she was now welcoming the battle with open arms.

They were at the Sacred Wilderness Training Grounds earlier that day. Ryu, in his black ninja uniform and Kasumi in her own uniform. A face guard, shaped like the lower half of a demon's face, similar to the ensignia on her blade, covered the lower half of her face, leaving only the mouth exposed.

Ryu removed his mask and cowl. "You're full of surprises, Kasumi," he said as he sat down in the shade of a tree, resting his sword up against the tree as Kasumi saw down beside him, her sword in her lap.

"What do you mean?" Kasumi asked.

"You've changed."

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders. "People change when you don't see them in seven months, Ryu. It's all part of growing up." Off Ryu's skeptical look, Kasumi sighed. "You want to know the real reason why I came back home?"

"I'm all ears."

Kasumi thought about where to begin. She slipped off her mask. Looking at the faceplate, she let out a sigh. "I guess it was after we destroyed the Tritower. With the Hajinmon and Tenhinmon ninja in the area, they wouldn't hesitate in coming after me. Ayane sure as hell didn't, so I knocked her out and left the scene. I decided to leave that night, but to throw them off, I booked a flight to Hong Kong. However, someone sent me a plane ticket for Hawaii, with the warning that my brother had planned a welcoming comitee for me once I arrived in Hong Kong. So I went to Molokai Island."

She paused for a moment. "While I was there, I managed to live in peace for a couple of weeks, giving me enough time to meditate and reflect on the past year. It was while I was there, I decided that I would take the fight to my brother, so I resumed my training. I also learned how to embrace different fighting styles, particulary Karate, and incorporate it into my Ninjitsu. When I came back here, I knew that in order to stand a chance against Hayate and the clan, I needed to learn Hajinmon Ninjitsu."

"So what did you do?" Ryu asked.

"I went to Hokkaido, where Raidou once trained. I found some notes and scrolls on Advanced Hajinmon fighting and ninpo techniques, as well as the Skill Copy technique. Once I learned that, the wheels started to turn in my head. Combining the ninpo from both sects has never been done before...until recently." She motioned to the destroyed bamboo stalks a distance away.

Ryu looked at the stalks, then back at Kasumi.

"That was only a fraction of my Destroyer Ninpo," Kasumi admitted. "If I wanted to go full power, then I would destroy the training grounds and possibly injure myself in the process." She smiled. "And my plan is already in full swing."

"What plan?" Ryu asked.

"Hayate won't kill me himself," Kasumi explained. "Even though I may be a runaway, I am still his sister, which is why he keeps sending his ninja after me. One of them was watching me when I destroyed the bamboo field. By this time, Hayate and Ayane will know that I am back in Japan. But I hold the advantage. I've been keeping up with my training, plus I've been covering my tracks more. Soon, I will force Hayate into a showdown."

"And knowing your brother," Ryu guessed, "He won't fight you. He will more than likely send Ayane in his place."

"That's what I'm going for," Kasumi replied. "If I play my cards right and get Hayate where I want him, then I can force him to lift the death sentence off my head."

"And if it doesn't work?" Ryu asked.

Kasumi's expression went somber. "I don't want to think about the alternative. I just want to live my own life, free from the assassins trying to kill me, free from just...everything." She toyed with the mask again. "It's funny. I always envied you, Ryu. Your family supported your independence, while mine told me to 'honor the clan before family.'"

Despite her newly-found confidence, Ryu saw that Kasumi was vunerable underneath the independent woman she has become.

"Even with all that has happened..." Kasumi began. "I miss my family. I wish I was back home in the village, with Hayate and my parents...even Ayane, if she ever stopped hating me."

Ryu noticed that even though Kasumi's voice had faltered slightly, there were no tears coming from her eyes. 'She has closed herself from the world,' he thought. 'We are all shaped by the events in our lives. Even I was no different with Irene.'

The image of his ex-girlfriend, the CIA operative Irene Lew came into his mind. They were happy in the short-term, while she was in Japan, but she wanted to return to America and Ryu had the shop to run. They both terminated their relationship, parting on less than good terms...which meant that they had a full-blown argument which resulted in Irene walking out on him and sending her friends to get her belongings. Since then, Irene has returned to America to further her career. Ryu, nor Irene, has spoken since.

Kasumi's hand on his brought him out of his walk down Memory Lane. The super ninja looked at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"Thanks for listening to me," Kasumi replied with a smile. She felt as if the proverbial weight on her shoulders has lifted with her confession.

Ryu returned the grin, which made Kasumi flush slightly. "You're welcome." He placed his mask and cowl back over his face. "So...want to continue?" he asked, green eyes twinkling.

Kasumi replaced her mask on her face as she grinned. "Let's see if you can keep up."


	5. Chapter Four: Memories

Chapter Four: Memories

A month passed. Since then, Kasumi was doing well in her studies. At the same time, she continued to tend the curio shop and train with Ryu, honing her skills. Unlike Ayane, Kasumi always held a degree of humility when it came to her skills, but at the same time, Kasumi was gaining the experience needed for her confrontation with Hayate.

At the same time, she was also conflited with her growing attraction to Ryu Hayabusa. He was older than her, quiet and reserved and that grin of hers made her heart flutter. Kasumi wasn't the only one. Ryu saw that she had grown out of her little shell and matured into a independent and free young woman.

The only thing he was worried about was how Kasumi's plan was going to play out.

* * *

It was the night of the cherry blossom festival. Having nothing to do, Ryu decided to ask Kasumi if she wanted to come. He was not surprised when Kasumi accepted his offer, but was surprised when she said that she would meet him at the Hamarikiyu Gardens. 

Ryu was already there, waiting near one of its teahouses. Instead of a yukata, Ryu was instead, dressed in a formal gray-and-black hakama. When Kasumi showed up, Ryu's jaw literally dropped.

Kasumi was dressed in an elegant kimono. The kimono itself was red and pink. She wore no make up, which enhanced her natural beauty. Her hair was tied into a bun. On her feet, were a pair of delicate wooden sandals. To Ryu, she looked more like a geisha instead of a ninja.

Kasumi spun around. "So...what do you think? I forgot how long it took just to get this on."

Ryu quickly got over his shock. "You look amazing."

Kasumi walked over to him. Linking her arm over his, she smiled at him. "Shall we?"

"Definitely."

They both walked off into the gardens.

About five minutes earlier...

As Kasumi was on her way to the gardens, she was being shadowed by Ageha and another ninja, a rookie. Under Hayate's orders, they were to find and trail Kasumi until an opening appeared, allowing them to attack. They followed Kasumi to the gardens. As she approached a teahouse, Ageha and the rookie prepared to strike, but stopped in their tracks when they saw her approach Ryu Hayabusa.

"Now what?" the rookie asked.

"We watch," Ageha replied. "Something's not right here. What is Kasumi doing with Hayabusa?"

Back to the present...

Ryu and Kasumi walked along the pathway, taking in the sights of the cherry blossoms with everyone else in attendance, while Ryu was telling Kasumi about his past.

"Hayate said that you and Irene had broken up," Kasumi said. "I never knew you had a girlfriend. How did you two meet?"

Ryu thought about where to start. "Ex-girlfriend. Well, as to how we met...it was about a year after the Vigoor Incident. But to tell you the truth, it started several months before that. Aside from being a ninja, Dad was also a crackshot archelogist. He was in South America with an American friend of his, another archelogist by the name of Walter Smith. They came across a stone tablet and two statues of the Demon God Jashin, one made or obsidian, the other topaz. The tablet explained the history of Jashin, the legendary ninja SHINOBI who stopped the Demon, and the location of the Demon's body."

Before she had left to avenge Hayate, Kasumi had heard bits and pieces of Ryu's battles against the Demon Clan.

"Several months after that," Ryu continued, "Dad disappeared."

* * *

_Hayabusa Curio and Antiques. Ryu had returned from his morning jog to the curio shop his father owned. 'Odd...Dad usually comes down and greets,' Ryu thought as he walked into his father's bedroom. It was empty. The only thing that was out of place was the folded sheet of paper with his name on it. _

_Curious, he picked up the piece of paper. It was a letter._

**_My dearest son. By the time you are reading this, I will be in a duel to the death. If it is fate that I do not return, then honor my last request, as a son should to his father. Take our family heirloom, the Dragon Sword, and seek out a colleague of mine in America, a man named Walter Smith. Ryu, be always brave. Your father, Joe.  
_**

* * *

"I thought I've seen it all with Doku and the Vigoor Empire," Ryu continued. "But that was just merely the beginning." 

"I've heard some of your run-ins with the Demon clan from my father," Kasumi said. "I even know about the legend of the Demon from Genra."

"What you don't know is that someone found the ruins and turned them into a fortress," Ryu continued. "Guardia de Mieux - the Jaquio. He found out that both my father and Smith had the statues and sent his minions after them. The boss of the Malice Four, Bloody Malth, challenged and defeated my father, while Smith was killed by several more of the Jaquio's men shortly afterward. And after several close calls and ambushes, I ran into Malth himself."

* * *

_Its name was difficult to say in the ancient tongue of the Demons, but its English translation was 'The Place of Red Execution.' _

_Ryu thought he had reached a dead end and started to turn around when he felt the presence of an enemy. Without missing a beat, Ryu reached back and slowly pulled out the Dragon Sword. _

_Behind him was a man. Standing over seven feet tall, a walking mountain of muscle. His face wasn't visible, since a massive mask, complete with horns on the sides which curved outward slightly before pointing upward, covered the face, only revealing his eyes. The mask itself was the color of blood, which unnerved Ryu slightly. He was dressed in what appeared to be a green one-piece jumpsuit, which started at his lower torso, concelaing his stomach, all the way down to his boots. Bracelets made out of leather were on his wrist, as were his shoulder pads, as he held a shield with one hand._

_"I have been expecting you, young one," the intruder boomed. "I am Malth. Abandon all hope, for you will never pass here."_

_Ryu's grip on the sword tightened. "Then you leave me no choice but to fight you."_

_Malth chucked softly. "You are indeed Joe Hayabusa's son. Just as bold as he is. But from what I have witnessed, he is a much better swordsman."_

_"You know my father?" Ryu asked. "Where is he?!"_

_"Enough talk," Malth said as he secured his shield onto his forearm. "Fight me, young Hayabusa! Let's see if you are worthy of your family name!" He raised one hand into the air, summoning a bolt of lightning._

* * *

"Bloody Malth was one of the toughest challenges I ever had to face," Ryu continued, as Kasumi listened in, completely absorbed into the story. "Even tougher than Murai and Doku." 

"Who was he?" Kasumi asked.

"There was a legend passed down for generations about a man from Northern Europe who was cursed," Ryu explained. "He wore a Bloody Iron Mask over his face and carried the Death Shield as a weapon. When he was younger, he studied Eastern Philosophy and became interested in Japanese martial arts. His primary weapon was summoning down lightning and using it against me."

"But that didn't stop you," Kasumi replied.

Ryu feigned a small smile. "Obviously, it didn't."

* * *

_Ryu countered one of Malth's lightning bolts with his Windmill Shuriken, which distracted Malth enough to allow Ryu to get in close. By the time Malth realized it was a decoy, Ryu lashed out with the Dragon Sword, slashing Malth across his chest before running him through. _

_Malth's eyes went wide as Ryu pulled the sword out of him. The leader of the Malice Four staggered back before falling to one knee, his hand holding the wound, trying to prevent his death._

_"Good show. You...you are strong," Malth gasped. _

_"You're the one that my father fought in the duel," Ryu said. "You killed him."_

_"Smart boy," Malth replied. "But you're wrong, young Hayabusa. Your father is very much alive."_

_"You lie!" Ryu hissed. "My father is dead!"_

_Malth shook his head. "I am a man of honor, so I cannot lie. If you make it to the inner sanctum of the temple, you will see him." Looking into Ryu's eyes, he added as his final words, before falling over. "But for you...it will be the last thing...you will ever...see..."_

* * *

"I made it past the final defenses of the Jaquio," Ryu continued, "and Malth was right. Dad was alive, but the Jaqio brainwashed him into trying to kill me. I freed him, but then the Jaquio appeared and Dad took a shot that was meant for me. I defeated the Jaquio, but then I had to deal with Jashin." 

"I'm surprized that you managed to survive that hell," Kasumi said. "Were it anyone else, they wouldn't have made it."

Ryu shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say...I even amaze myself...besides, I kinda suck at dying."

* * *

_The demon Jashin was something to behold. But to Ryu Hayabusa, it was nothing but target pratice. First Ryu decapitated the demon, then he slashed repeatedly at the heart, destroying it once and for all._

_The lunar eclipse then cleared, and Ryu found himself back inside the Temple's Black Throne, where the body of the Jaquio was just starting to get cold. Ryu removed his mask and turned back to his father, who was being tended to by Irene as the temple around them began to fall apart._

_Ryu sheathed the Dragon Sword and crouched over his father, both him and Irene helping him to a sitting posistion. "Wake up, Dad. We're getting the hell out of here."_

_Joe opened his eyes. Sweat beaded down his brow as he looked at his son. "I'm not going anywhere, Ryu," Joe replied as he showed Ryu his wound. The armor was cracked and blood was seeping through. "The blast I took for you caught a lung. I'm done. Leave me and get out of here, both of you. This temple won't last longer. Get out while you still can."_

_"I'm not leaving you!" Ryu shouted. "We're getting out of here...all of us!"_

_With the last ounce of his strength, Joe grabbed Ryu by the shoulder. "Ryu...I would only slow you down. You're a man now, and my fate is tied to the Demon Statue." Joe let out a small smile. "You made me proud, son. The clan would be proud of you if they were still alive. Good luck Ryu...I will always be with you..."_

_Joe's grip then went slack and the light faded from his eyes. _

_"Dad...Dad!" Ryu sobbed before screaming into the uncaring sky. "FATHER!"_

* * *

"So that's how your father died," Kasumi said. "What of his body?" 

"I managed to recover him," Ryu replied, "and bury him in the village. As for Irene and I, we had several more adventures, but me, personally, I would say the closest call I had was with Ashtar and the Dark Sword of Chaos."

"Ashtar?" Kasumi's brow wrinkled. "Who was he?"

"The self-proclaimed 'Dark Emperor,' and leader of the Tribe of Chaos. His name translates to 'one who crosses the sky in flames.' His primary weapon was the Dark Sword of Chaos, grown from the bone of the Demon, making it the diametric opposite of the Dragon Sword. I first ran into him while I was searching for Irene at the Tower of Lahja..."

* * *

_The Tower of Lahja. _

_Built by the mad architects of Chaos, stairways lead to nowhere, chasms made not to be jumped by no mere man. But Ryu Hayabusa was no mere man as he made it to the tower's apex, where its guardian, Funky Dynamite, awaits. A combination of science and sorcery, the cyborg kept Ryu on its toes, until he was able to bring it down with a combination of ninpo and sword strikes._

_Letting out a death scream, Funky Dynamite crashed onto the apex, Ryu hopping back in order to avoid the flaming wreckage. As the flames died down, Ryu saw someone._

_A woman in a red dress._

_Irene Lew._

_She was here at the tower the entire time. 'That was easy,' Ryu thought._

_Irene recognized him. "Ryu?"_

_"You okay?" Ryu asked as he made his way around the smoldering remains and towards the woman._

_"So...I see you are still alive, little ninja," a deep voice boomed._

_Ryu stopped in his tracks as a massive figure came from the sky, landing in between him and Irene. The newcomer was well over seven feet tall, dressed in what appeared to be purple organic body armor. A spiked helmet and mask covered his face, the mask itself crying what appeared to be tears of blood. A cape was draped over his shoulders and in one hand, was an enormous sword._

_Before Ryu could get his bearing as to who this guy was, he attacked. Despite Ryu's best efforts, the armored man had the advantage._

_Then he caught Ryu with with a powerful energy blast from his sword. "Take THAT!"_

_The blast lifted Ryu off his feet and slammed him into a small pillar, knocking the wind out of him._

_The man - Ashtar - casually approached Ryu, chuckling to himself. "Pathetic little man. To think that the Jaquio could be beaten by a weakling like you."_

_Ryu tried to get to his feet, but his knees buckled. "You...that sword...Ashtar!"_

_"Some warrior you turned out to be," Ashtar mused as he raised his sword over his head. "Prepare to die, little ninja!" he yelled, ignoring Irene's pleas._

_Several gunshots rang out, striking the Dark Emperor in his armor-plated shoulder. Turning to the source of the gunfire, Ashtar saw that it was a blond man, in a leather jacket, combat fatigues and boots. His eyes were concealed by a pair of shades and there was a smoking gun in his hand._

_"Who the devil are you?!" Ashtar demanded as he faced his attacker. "How did a sewer rat like you get in here?!"_

_The 'sewer rat' in question, the American military operative Robert T. Sturgeon, aimed his gun at Ashtar. "Release the girl and drop your sword! This tower is completely surrounded!" he commanded._

_Irene tried to rush over to Ryu, but was held fast by Ashtar. A portal opened behind them and Ashtar was retreating with his hostage. "You want the girl, little man, then come and follow me, if you dare...into the Maze of Darkness!"_

_As they vanished into the portal, Irene screamed out Ryu's name. "RYU!"_

_To which Ryu responded: "IRENE!"_

* * *

"So what happened after that?" Kasumi asked. 

"I saved her," Ryu replied. "There were a couple of close calls, but I managed to pull through. I'd say that it was before the first Dead or Alive tournament that things between us fell apart. She wanted to go back to America, and I wanted to stay here. We ended up fighting and she walked out. We haven't spoken since. Then I hear that you became a runaway shinobi. I can understand why you did it."

"Now if the others in the clan can understand why I ran away," Kasumi said under her breath. "My brother loses his memory thanks to DOATEC and they allow him to return to the clan. I try and do the honorable thing and I'm marked for death. That's hypocrisy for you."

They both stop on a bridge, underneath several sakura trees. "My father once told me something before he left for his duel," Ryu said. "He told me that life is unfair and that we never receive true happiness. When life goes well, then it is a gift."

"Looks like he was right," Kasumi said as several petals fell into her hair.

Ryu stopped for a moment to brush the petals out of her hair. Then his hand was on her cheek. Almost by reflex, Kasumi moved in closer to him. The sandals she wore had boosted her height slightly, making her reach to Ryu's nose.

Ryu met her halfway when Kasumi leaned in.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two ninja were watching the romantic scene unfold. 

As Ageha recorded the kiss, the thought that was going through her mind was 'Hayate and Ayane are going to flip over this.'

* * *

They held that way for a moment until due to a lack of air, they broke off the kiss, but still had their arms around each other. 

"Be careful, Ryu Hayabusa," Kasumi said with an impish smile. "I just might ignite."

"I think I might like getting burned by you," Ryu replied with that same grin before they kissed again.

* * *

At the village, following Ageha's report... 

"That didn't take her too long," Ayane said after Ageha left. "Kasumi just threw herself all over Ryu."

Hayate was geeting slightly irked by Ayane's attitude towards his runaway of a half-sister. "That's enough, Ayane. She is still your half-sister."

Ayane glared at the clan head. "That runaway shinobi...is no sister of mine," she spat out. "Now if you excuse me...brother..." She turned and stomped out of the training hall.

Hayate watched her as she walked out. He could guess what Ayane was planning on doing. As the leader of the Hajinmon ninja, she could send ninja after Kasumi with the orders 'attack if discovered.'

But with this newest revelation thrown at him, Hayate knew that he must tread carefully. Eventhough he was the head of the clan, he made the promise to Ryu in regards his sister. And given the Hayabusa family's track record on keeping promises, assassinating Kasumi would be a problem, especially if both she and Ryu were romantically involved.

'Looks like I'm going to have to pay my old friend a visit,' Hayate thought as he made his own plans.


	6. Chapter Five: Cat and Mouse

Chapter Five: Cat and Mouse 

Within the next few days, Kasumi put her plan in motion. With Ryu promising not to tell Hayate about her plans, Kasumi had a free hand in dealing with both her brother and her half-sister's Hajinmon ninja.

Which meant that she would allow the ninja to trail her. Once they lost Kasumi, she would strike, attacking with cold effectiveness. Of couse, she made sure that none were actually killed. She was merely sending a message to Hayate, eventhough he didn't know it, just yet.

One day, Kasumi was at school, leaving Ryu to mind the shop. It had been raining for most of the day and the rain was taking a break for the moment. Normally, he would take his lunch break at 1 p.m., but there was a single man inside the shop.

Ryu didn't even blink when the man flipped the **OPEN** sign to **CLOSED**. "I was wondering when you were going to show up," he said, not looking up from his book.

Hayate, dressed in a simple white shirt and denim pants underneath his trenchcoat, rather than his ninja uniform, turned to his longtime friend. "And when were you going to tell me that you were involved with my sister?" he asked.

Ryu closed the book and looked Hayate in the eye, noticing the sword hidden underneath his coat. "You didn't ask."

"You know that Kasumi is still a runaway, and that I am still honor-bound to hunt her down."

"And you know that I will protect her," Ryu shot back, reminding him of his promise to Hayate that he will protect his sister. "But from what I've seen in the past few days, Kasumi doesn't need my protection."

Hayate's expression softened slightly. "How is she?" he asked.

"Given the circumstances, well enough," Ryu replied. "She's attending university as a History major."

"It's not Itagaki University, is it?" Hayate asked, worried.

"No. Fujita."

Hayate breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Ayane's at Itagaki. Do you know about the training that Kasumi's been doing?"

"Some of it," Ryu replied, hoping that Hayate wouldn't catch on to him being intentionally vague. "She gotten incredibly powerful. I think she is finally realizing her full potential."

"Combining the Tenshinmon and Hajinmon ninpo has never been done before. Not even my father or Raidou could accomplish such a feat."

"You seem worried," Ryu said. "You think that she would use the ninpo on you and the clan?"

"It crossed my mind," Hayate replied. "But that is not what worries me."

'Here it comes,' Ryu thought. 'This is what Kasumi was talking about.' "Which is..."

Hayate took a moment to find his words. "The Kasumi I used to know would usually run away from combat. Now...she welcomes it. She left a message, saying 'Come and get me.' I think she's calling me out. And the ninja that Ayane sends after her, they end up in the hospital with broken bones, slashes and numerous burns over their bodies. I'm surprized that she didn't kill them and now the Hajinmon are more scared of Kasumi than Ayane."

"Maybe it's time you decide on a change in doctrine," Ryu suggested. "She may be a runaway, but she is still your sister. Hayate, I am talking to you not as a fellow ninja, but as your friend. Lift the death sentence off Kasumi. She left the clan to avenge you after Raidou maimed you. You know that. If you don't do something about this, then this conflict between you, Kasumi and Ayane will destroy you all."

Hayate knew he was right. But if he revoked Kasumi's death sentence, then his position as leader of the clan would be in jeporady. Turning to Ryu, he simply said, "You can't protect her forever, Ryu." He turned and walked out of the shop.

Ryu Hayabusa merely smiled. "I think **you** will need protection from **her**," he said to himself.

* * *

Hayate had a lot to think about. 

It was cold of him to brush Ryu off like that, but his mind was already conflicted with following his heart and upholding the clan's doctrine.

Seated inside a teahouse, with a cup of tea, Hayate wondered where he had went wrong. Normally, he would place the blame on Raidou, but now, he could only blame himself.

Sighing to himself, Hayate paid for his tea, finished it and exited out of the teahouse. It was nighttime, and he had to return to the clan. However, as he stood at an intersection, he saw her.

It was Kasumi, and she was looking at him. She was clad in her usual ninja uniform (the blue-and-white one), with her tanto.

"Hello, brother," Kasumi said in a cold tone. "I hear you are looking for me." She then turned and vanished into the crowd.

Almost immediately, Hayate gave chase, but despite his best efforts, Kasumi was one step ahead of him, as if she was leading him on as she ditched the streets for the rooftops, leaping from rooftop to rooftop effortlessly, with Hayate chasing her. They reached the harbors of the city where Hayate saw Kasumi enter an abandoned warehouse. Hayate quickly entered inside.

Kasumi was on the ground floor, her back to her brother. Hayate jumped from his perch down to the bottom. With hesitation, he drew his sword and approached.

"I have no other choice, Kasumi," Hayate warned, gripping his sword. "The code of the clan is clear...you may be my sister, but you are a runaway. Don't resist and I will make it quick."

Kasumi's response was one that Hayate wasn't expecting.

She began to laugh. Softly at first, then it began to echo throughout the warehouse. Then she vanished before his eyes.

Hayate blinked. "What the...?!"

Then, his instincts kicked in as he spun around and looked up...

...and saw the cloaked figure coming straight down at him, sword raised over their head. Hayate barely moved out of the way as the blade came down, kicking up sparks as it struck the ground.

Hayate felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. Apparently, he didn't move fast enough, since he endured a shallow cut on his right cheek. Wiping the blood away, he faced his attacker. "You apparently have a death wish. You just attacked a ninja of the Mugen Tenshin clan."

The figure removed the hood. Hayate's eyes went wide at this newest revelation. His grip on the sword faltered slightly. "No..."

"It has been a long time, brother," Kasumi said, her eyes staring down at her brother.

The face guard was on her face as her hair framed her face, having no longer tied it into a ponytail, giving her an appearance of a demon. She threw off the cloak, revealing her black ninja uniform. "You sent your ninja to kill me. Now, here is your chance."

That being said, Kasumi attacked, lunging in, sword ready to decapitate Hayate. Hayate brought the sword up to avoid the blow. But Kasumi didn't give him no quarter as she continued to attack, combining her swordplay with her hand-to-hand combat techniques. Inwardly, he rused himself for falling into Kasumi's trap. He should have known that the false Kasumi was nothing more than a shadow copy, showing that she had possibly surpassed him in ninpo techniques.

Hayate saw that the ninja uniform was a modified Hajinmon uniform, similar to what Ayane used to wear, save that the arms were covered by chainmail, possibly Kasumi's doing in order to protect her arms.

Hayate managed to cross his sword with Kasumi's own. "I had no choice!" he shouted. "You abandoned the clan!"

"I left the clan to avenge **you**!" Kasumi shouted. "I thought that if I eliminated Raidou, then I would return home. But instead, Genra, then** you**, send the Hajinmon ninja after me! I'm through running, Hayate. I'm sick of it all, and I'm sick of you for putting me through all of this! This game ends...**now**."

Kasumi then headbutted him, which was followed by a front snap kick which sent him against the wall. "Everyone has choices to make," Kasumi replied as she methodically advanced on him. "You made the wrong one by sending the clan after me." 

Hayate rolled out of the way as Kasumi took another swing at his head, but was then forced on the defensive as Kasumi resumed her assault. Hayate then took a knee to the chin, making him stagger back as Kasumi unleashed her pent-up rage on him.

"Why won't you fight back?" Kasumi taunted as she advanced on Hayate. "Is the runaway shinobi too much for her brother?" She resumed her assault.

"Kasumi, wait!" Hayate knew that he wouldn't stand a chance when Kasumi was still armed. When he tried to disarm her, Kasumi telegraphed it and in one swift move, sliced Hayate's sword in two. His weapon destroyed, Hayate was forced to go at it hand-to-hand.

However, Kasumi was full of surprises as she impaled her own sword into the ground and lunged at him. The two siblings went at it. As Hayate found out the hard way, the ever-aggressive Kasumi kept shifting her styles, not giving him a chance to change the battle into his favor. Hayate managed to get some shots in, but Kasumi merely shrugged them off in her aggressive rage.

'She has learned Karate...' Hayate thought as he was hard-pressed to defend against his younger sister's methodical, yet deliberate attacks. Kasumi then switched styles to something that Hayate immediately recognized. 'That's the Hajinmon style! How can she...' his train of thought was cut off by a roundhouse kick to the face.

One major aspect in Advanced Hajinmon Ninjitsu was the fact that one's emotions play a major part in fighting. And Kasumi was using that to her advantage as she nailed Hayate with blow after blow, using her rage as a weapon. In the back of her mind, Kasumi knew that Ayane was not trained in the advanced techniques, since only Genra knew them and didn't get the chance to teach them to Ayane when she killed him.

Hayate was a mess. One of his eyes was swollen and he had several cuts on his body. They weren't serious, but they stung like hell and if Kasumi landed one more good kick at his torso, then his ribs would most likely break. He wasn't expecting Kasumi to turn him into a human punching bag.

Kasumi landed a spinning back kick in his chestplace, sending him to the wall, where he landed in a heap. The elder sibling tried to get to his feet, but his knees buckled under the pressure and he went back to his knees. One of his arms was dislocated and Kasumi had retrieved her sword and was approaching.

"Kasumi...please..." Hayate pleaded as he backed away. "I'm...I'm your brother...please...don't...don't do this...show mercy..." He coughed up blood.

"Funny," Kasumi replied as she admired the blade before placing it back into its scabbard. "I was hoping you would offer me the same courtesy," she said as she pulled out the tanto. "But you of all people, the head of the Mugen Tenshin clan begging mercy from me? A runaway? You are pathetic."

Hayate recognized the weapon. Its companion - a katana - was back at the village, hanging on its sword rack. He realized that Kasumi was going to run him through with his own weapon.

Hayate tried to scramble away from the demon incarnate that was his sister, but could find no refuge. Holding his injured arm, he braced himself for the end as Kasumi stood above him.

"A true ninja shows no mercy, nor ask for it," Kasumi intones as she crouched beside him and raised the tanto into the air. "A true ninja must be ready to die in order to complete their mission."

Hayate closed his eyes, hoping that Kasumi would end his suffering quickly and painlessly.

**THUNK.**

Hayate opened his eyes. Instead of the cold kiss of the blade in his chest, he saw that Kasumi had impaled the wall, mere inches from his head. 

Kasumi then leaned close and whispered into his ear. "Now you know what fear really is. Now you know what I go through every time you send your ninjas after me. Welcome to my life...**brother**." She then slapped him in the face, knocking him over.

As Hayate looked at the victorious Kasumi (and one step away from peeing in his pants), she said to him, "Now...the tables have turned. The hunter is now the hunted."

Before Kasumi could leave, she felt the presence of a third person. Instinct told her to move, and just as she did, several kunai daggers pierced the place where she was standing.

Ageha, under orders from Ayane to shadow Hayate (she had lost him earlier when he visited Ryu), had just arrived to see the final outcome of the fight. Now, she was attacking Kasumi in order to save Hayate's life.

As Kasumi somersaulted in the air, she unstrapped her own kunai and flung them at Ageha. Or rather, the floor near her. Before she tossed them, Kasumi had transfered some of her ninpo energy into the projectiles, making them detonate on impact to the floor, creating a wall of fire, seperating the two factions.

To Ageha, it was as if the flames enhanced Kasumi's appearance, the mask on her face more demonlike in the flames. "You were lucky this time, Hayate," Kasumi's voice rang out. "We will meet again."

Kasumi then vanished. Ageha then picked up Hayate, supporting his weight on her body. She saw that he had Kasumi's tanto in his hand as they retreated.

* * *

Upon closing down the shop for the night, Ryu found Kasumi in the training area. She was sitting with her back to the wall, looking out the window, still dressed in her ninja uniform. From the look of things, she had been there for quite a while. Ryu noticed her hands. They were still raw from the beating that she had given to Hayate. After a moment searching, Ryu produced a first-aid kit and tended to Kasumi's hands. Despite the events earlier, Kasumi had a look of genuine regret on her face. 

"I saw Hayate today," she said, still looking out the window. "Over at the tea house." She then proceed to tell him of the battle between her and Hayate. Needless to say, Ryu was shocked as to how the battle played itself out. He was even more than shocked when he saw that Kasumi's rage was a factor...that and the fact that Hayate could not kill his sister.

"I never felt that way since I killed Raidou," Kasumi confessed. She winced slightly as Ryu administered peroxide on the bruised parts and wrapped them in bandages. "Rage and hatred can be both your friend and your enemy. I guess after all those time that I avoided getting killed, it just...built up. And when I saw him enter the warehouse, saying that he was going to kill me, I snapped."

"It happens to the best of us, Kasumi," Ryu replied gently. "I myself am no different. The trick is to control it. Rage can be a powerful ally, but it can also consume you if you are not careful."

"I'm still learning," Kasumi admitted. "I guess the Skill Copy trick won't work on that."

Ryu smiled at her as he kissed her forehead. "No, I suppose not."

Kasumi scooted over so that she could turn around and lean into his chest. Ryu responded by wrapping his arms around the distraught woman. Kausmi felt the support she received from her companion. Ryu felt her body relax as he held her close, letting his actions speak for him, which was enough for Kasumi.

Kasumi closed her eyes. Soon, she drifted off to sleep. As Ryu found out, Kasumi was a hard sleeper. He carried her back downstairs, stripped her of her ninja uniform and slipped her nightgown over her head before placing her into their bed.

* * *

At the clan's village... 

Three days passed and Hayate hasn't spoken a word since returning to the village and getting his wounds dressed.

He stayed in his room, not allowing anyone, not even Ayane to enter. They only time he even spoke more than one word was when he received his meals.

Hayate sat in his futon, looking out the window. Kasumi's tanto was in his lap, a link to his sister, who he feared was now truly lost to him. The clan leader looked at the sheathed weapon, as if he wanted to commit suicide, his sister's words ringing in his ears.

_"Now you know what I go through every time you send your ninjas after me. Welcome to my life...brother."_

The door to his room opened and in stepped Shiden. Without a word, the former clan leader sat down beside his son and current leader. After a brief moment, Hayate spoke in a low voice, eyes distant, not looking at his father.

"She could have killed me. She wanted me to see...wanted me to see what we were doing to her. We pushed her over the edge."

Shiden was silent. He had heard the reports on his wayward daughter and heard from Ageha about the nearly one-sided battle. Despite the fact that Kasumi was a renegade kunoichi, deep down (despite his public denials) Shiden was proud of Kasumi...eventhough half of the Hajinmon ninja were incapacitated from Kasumi's wrath. When the Hajinmon asked him to lead the charge against Kasumi, he flatly refused. He may have been a ninja, but he was also a father.

"Her eyes...I have never seen so much rage and hatred in them," Hayate continued. "It was as...as if she unleashed her pain and frustrations on me. We pushed her over the point of no return and now, Kasumi is fighting for keeps. She knows I can't kill her, but she will kill me if this continues."

"Is it true what they say?" Shiden asked. "Did she combine both the Tenshinmon and Hajinmon styles?"

Hayate nodded. "Yes. If anything, she has far surpassed me and even Ayane in Ninjitsu and ninpo techniques. If anything, that makes her even more dangerous. After what Kasumi did to most of the Hajinmon ninja, even they are frightened of her. It as if a demon has been unleashed...and we each are responsible for making Kasumi who she is."

Shiden didn't say anything else. He simply stood up and walked out. As he exited the room, he saw Ageha approaching. The elder ninja walked over to the Hajinmon scout. "Look after my son. He is conflicted as to what he should do."

Ageha nodded. "Sir." After a moment... "Master Shiden, what can we do about the runaway?"

Shiden didn't turn around. He was fighting his own feelings as to what should be done concernng Kasumi. He knew, for certain that if the battle intensified even more between the siblings, then they would all lose their lives. And one of the worst things a father can endure is the death of their children.

'Damn Genra,' Shiden cursed. 'I knew it was too soon for him to take control of the clan. But there's no turning back now. He has to deal with this on his own.'

As for Ageha, she didn't get a answer, for Shiden walked down the hall and disappeared, leaving Ageha in the corridor.


	7. Chapter Six: An Ultimatum

Chapter Six: Ultimatum 

Several days had passed since Kasumi's confrontation with Hayate. Since then, Kasumi wasn't harassed by the Hajinmon ninja, giving her some much-needed breathing room.

Whenever she wasn't at school, working at the shop, or spending time with Ryu, Kasumi was in the training hall. She knew that the war between her and her brother wasn't over, as there was the wild card in this situation: Ayane.

Ryu had warned her that in the seven months that she was absent, Ayane had became the leader of the Hajinmon sect. However, since Kasumi had sent most of the Hajinmon ninja to the I.C.U., the rest of them decided that it was better to face Ayane's wrath rather than Kasumi's since it was obvious that she was playing for keeps. And with what had happened to Hayate further cemented her resolve amongst the Hajinmon ninja.

Kasumi knew that it would be a matter of time before Ayane would come gunning for her. And she would be ready when Ayane came.

* * *

That day came sooner than expected. 

Kasumi didn't have any classes that day, so she decided to train at the park. Instead of her ninja uniform, which would raise questions, Kasumi went for something a bit more conservative: a blue karate gi with black hakama pants. a pair of sandals were on her feet. The sleeves on her gi jacket ended to her elbows. A black belt was wrapped around her waist.

Kasumi was in a secluded section of the park, where she would train without outside interference, praticing her swordplay. The Muramasa she carried was a lot more effective than the tanto she used to carry around, as it showed during her battle with Hayate and the Hajinmon ninja, since she destroyed their weapons with her blade with ease.

It was dusk as Kasumi stopped training, taking in the sights of nature around her. Picking up a bottle of water from her sportsbag, she started to take a sip when her senses kicked in, signaling to her that there was someone else there with her.

Kasumi had a good ideas as to who the other person was. 'That didn't take her too long,' Kasumi thought as the attacker struck.

Kasumi moved out of the way, but her attacker her caught her with an overhead katana swipe, neatly severing her ponytail, which she had grown out. The braided length of hair landed on the ground as a now short-haired Kasumi faced off against her attacker.

Kasumi looked at her ponytail, then back at Ayane, who was holding a steel katana. "You missed me," Kasumi said as she picked up her sword. She brought the weapon up in a mock salute before going into a Tenshinmon stance.

Ayane began to circle the runaway. "You must think you're so clever, do you?" she sneered as she gripped her katana.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Kasumi replied, keeping her eyes on the Hajinmon boss.

"I'll bet. I mean, you just flaunt yourself all over Hayabusa, all so he can protect you."

Kasumi responded to Ayane's barb. "**I **protected **myself** from your Hajinmon ninja. You saw the end result of them trying to assassinate me. Genra was a much better leader than you. At least he put in the effort."

"Shut up!" Ayane shouted as she attacked. 

Kasumi merely blocked and parried Ayane's blows, having studied Hajinmon swordfighting along with its ninpo and hand-to-hand combat techniques. Every move that Ayane tried, Kasumi countered it. The younger ninja then received an elbow to the face, forcing her back. To Ayane, she thought that she was fighting Raidou again.

"Your skills are no match for mine, Ayane," Kasumi deadpanned. "You think I came back here just to make amends? No. I won't stop until either the clan or myself are destroyed." Kasumi then attacked, using the same aggressiveness she used on Hayate.

Ayane was taken aback as she was hard-pressed to defend against Kasumi's attacks. Kasumi was never this aggressive. And to make matters worse, Kasumi was getting several punches and kicks in as well.

"You were always a second-rate ninja," Kasumi continued, knowing that soon Ayane would make a mistake. "How you managed to defeat Genra is beyond me. You can beat a mindless monster, yet I am too much for you."

"ShutupshutupSHUTUP!" Ayane screamed as she charged, sword held high.

Kasumi smirked to herself. 'Bingo,' she thought as she rushed to her half-sister. As Ayane brought her sword down, Kasumi somersaulted, her left foot knocking Ayane's katana from her grip, which was followed by her right, catching her rival in the jaw.

Kasumi landed on her feet while Ayane landed on her back. She looked down on Ayane as she felt her rage build. "Following orders like the good little Hajinmon ninja you **ARE**!" she said as she kicked Ayane in her side. Kasumi then proceed to continue kicking Ayane on the ground. "You (kick) will (kick) never (kick) kill (kick) me!" Kasumi landed another kick, causing Ayane to cry out in pain.

"You won't beg for mercy?" Kasumi taunted, delivering an overhead punch to Ayane. "That's good. You always said that you was going to make me suffer. Now the tables have turned." She then drove her elbow into Ayane's back. "You should have seen Hayate," she continued as she twisted the knife as Ayane struggled to get up. "He was begging for mercy. That is unlike a ninja." She then grabbed a handful of Ayane's hair and lifted her to her knees. 

"I'm not gonna kill you just yet, little sister," Kasumi hissed. "But I will make you suffer."

"Go to hell!" Ayane spat out.

**CRACK.**

Kasumi knocked Ayane out with a knee to the face. As she looked down on the unconscious kunoichi, she felt the presence of another ninja. Thinking just as quickly, she kicked up Ayane's sword and tossed it, blade-first, into the tree.

Sure enough, Ageha fell from the branch, landing on her back. The sword had narrowly missed her, but it was enough for Ageha to lose her balance and fall over. Once she shook the cobwebs out of her head, Kasumi was standing above her, and Ageha was looking at the point of Kasumi's sword.

"Get up," Kasumi commanded. When Ageha did as she was told, Kasumi rested the sharpened edge of the blade against her throat. "I won't kill you. Your life is still yours. But I want you to deliver a message to my brother. I am challenging him to combat. Him and me at the Sacred Wilderness Training Grounds. One week from now, at midnight."

"C-Conditions?" Ageha asked, afraid to move.

"If I lose, then I will surrender to himself and to the clan. If I win, then he reverses Genra's death sentence, and I am free to return home."

"And if...if Hayate does neither?" Ageha asked, knowing that she won't like the answer.

Kasumi smiled evilly. "What will happen in two weeks?"

Ageha thought about it for a moment. Then it hit her. "The anniversary of Raidou's attack on the village." She then realized what Kasumi had planned. "You...you can't! They're your people! Your family!"

"They sent their ninja after me, so why not?" Kasumi countered. "If Hayate refuses to do neither, then I will descend onto the village on that day...and destroy it and everyone in it." She looked at her closely. "You were spying on me at the training grounds, were you?" When Ageha nodded, Kasumi continued, "Then you know what I am capable of. Hayate has two days to respond. Otherwise..." she let that hang for a moment as she lowered her sword. "Take Ayane and go. Find Ryu Hayabusa. He will know where I am at."

Ageha did as she was told to, picking up the downed kunoichi and retreating. Kasumi watched them depart, then looked at the length of hair that Ayane severed during their fight, and sighed.

* * *

Back at the village, Ayane was getting checked out by one of the medics as Ageha delivered Kasumi's challenge-ultimatum. Her side will be sore for the next couple of days, but Ayane would recover. 

Hayate couldn't believe his ears. First Kasumi beats the living hell out of him using a hybrid style of Tenshinmon and Hajinmon Ninjitsu, and now she's challenging him to mortal combat, with her life (as well as his in the balance).

"She says that if you don't respond, then she will come to the village on the anniversary of Raidou's attack..." Ageha swallowed as she finished Kasumi's message. "...and destroy the village with her ninpo."

Hayate looked like he was gutpunched. Kasumi? Destroying the village? Given the past events, Hayate knew that Kasumi could very well keep her promise.

He turned around and walked out of the clinic.

* * *

_**It was the anniversary of Raidou's attack on the village.**_

_**And Kasumi was there.**_

_**Like an avenging angel, she had caught the Mugen Tenshin clan off guard and nearly single-handedly eradicated both the Tenshinmon and Hajinmon Ninja. It was also raining.**_

_**Despite the fact that she was wounded in her battle against Ayane, Kasumi was still a threat. Ayane, however, was dead. Minutes earlier, Kasumi and Ayane were fighting in a circle of Hajinmon ninja. Ayane was no match for the rampaging Kasumi. One missed move was all that Kasumi needed to swing her sword at Ayane's throat, neatly severing her jugular veins.**_

_**Choking on her own blood, Ayane sank to her knees before falling facedown. With their leader gone, the Hajinmon ninja attacked en masse. As Hayate watched, one ninpo attack destroyed them all. Among the dead were Ageha, who had taken a kunai to the chest when Kasumi had threw it at Hayate.**_

_**Kasumi was without her mask, but she really didn't need it this time. She was going to scatter the Mugen Tenshin clan to the winds. Even Shiden, who had sent their mother out of the village with the other survivors, had also fallen to Kasumi's rage.**_

_**Hayate stood before an injured Kasumi, his sword drawn. He looked at the carnage around him as the rain soaked him to the bone. His father...Ageha...friends he had grew up with...all were dead. "This was your family!" Hayate screamed. "What have you done?!"**_

_**"You should have seen this coming, Hayate!" Kasumi shouted back. "There is no turning back. If I can't live in peace...then no one in the clan can!"**_

_**Furious as to what Kasumi had done, Hayate attacked. However, he failed to see the hidden dagger until it was too late. Kasumi had gotten in close and stabbed him in his chest. Hayate felt a sharp pain as he dropped his sword. He then looked down and saw the blade sticking out of his breastplate.**_

_**Kasumi stepped back as Hayate collapsed. "You won't die just yet," Kasumi said "but you will bear witness to my final vengeance as you fall."**_

_**Hayate watched as Kasumi performed her final ninpo technique, reminding him of Ayane, the crimson energies surrounding her. Heyate felt blood in his mouth as it trickled down his chin, mingling with the rainwater.**_

_**"KASUMI, NO!" Hayate screamed as Kasumi struck the ground with her fist.**_

_**A massive geyser of red ninpo energy erupted, engulfing everything as it expanded, destroying houses, trees and tossing around bodies like it wasn't nothing.**_

_**Then the energy engulfed Hayate.**_

_**Minutes later, the flaming village received another visitor: Ryu Hayabusa. As Hayate watched, Ryu searched the village for survivors. Aside the small group that had hid in the forest, there was none.**_

_**Ryu found Kasumi. She was dead, as she had put her life force into the deadly attack. Ryu turned from her and found Hayate. But it was too late.**_

_**With Hayate's demise, the Mugen Tenshin clan was no more.**_

_**The bloodline had been cut forever.**_

* * *

Hayate screamed as he woke up. He wasn't dead. He was very much alive. He was in his room back at the village. It was still nighttime and it would be dawn in a couple of hours. 

In an instant, the shoji door was slid open and Ageha and Ayane rushed into the room, swords drawn. In an instant, Ageha rushed over to Hayate. "Are you okay?" She picked up a face towel from the stand and dabbed at his head with it. "You're sweating."

"It was a dream," Hayate whispered. "Just a dream."

"Kasumi?" Ageha asked.

Hayate slowly nodded. "I..dreamt that she came to the village and destroyed everything. Including all of us."

Ayane watched this scene with a scowling expression. She had heard about Kasumi's challenge and she was also disappointed in her brother for being in such a weak state. She knew that after what Kasumi had did, that he wasn't going to fight her.

Hayate looked at Ageha. "In the morning...contact Ryu Hayabusa...and tell him that I accept Kasumi's challenge."

Ageha blinked. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I can't let her destroy the village," Hayate rasped out. "I will fight her."

"No."

Both Ageha and Hayate turned to Ayane. "She will fight me. I want to fight her in your place," she stated firmly. From the look of things, she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Hayate sighed. "Fine."

* * *

The next morning, as Kasumi was praticing her kunai in the training area, Ryu was in the curio shop when Ageha entered. 

"You're Hajinmon," Ryu guessed.

"I am. You're Ryu Hayabusa?" she asked.

"Yes."

Ageha looked at him. "You're not what I expect from a super ninja. I heard about you and your explots."

Ryu gave the scout a smug grin. "I know most ninjas don't own curio shops." His expression faltered. "Is this about the challenge?"

Ageha nodded. "Yes. However, Ayane will be fighting in Hayate's place instead. The battle is to take place in three days." With that said, Ageha departed from the scene.

* * *

Sporting a new hairstyle (ala Azumi), Kasumi used a training dummy for target practice for her kunai. When Ryu entered the room, Kasumi continued her training. "Well?" she asked. 

"Hayate bought it," Ryu replied. "he has accepted yout challenge. However--"

Kasumi cut him off. "Ayane will be taking his place," she guessed as she yanked the kunai from the practice dummy.

"Yes. Looks like you were right, Kasumi."

"Now here comes the hard part," Kasumi said. "Defeating Ayane is a lot harder than it looks. She knows my style like the back of her hand. But she doesn't know that I mastered both swordfighting and Karate as well as created a hybrid style of Ninjitsu, so I hold the advantage. Can you promise not to interfere in this match?" Kasumi asked.

"Only if you promise me one thing in return: come back to me."

Kasumi nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Over the next three days, Kasumi and Ayane have trained. 

Using the Hajinmon ninja as pratice dummies, Ayane trained even harder, Kasumi's taunts still burning in her mind. Meanwhile, Kasumi was training with Ryu, who became her de facto coach, giving her some pointers in how to make her styles more effective, as well as offering her advice.

"With strength comes power. With power comes wisdom. With wisdom comes mercy."

Kasumi then realized that hate can bring a person so far before it destroys them from the inside. So she rejected it and focused on her techniques until they were honed to perfection.

She was ready.


	8. Chapter Seven: Showdown

Chapter Seven: Showdown 

Sacred Wilderness Training Grounds, midnight.

A masked Hayate and Ageha, along with Ayane, who was unmasked, waited for Ryu and Kasumi's arrival. They didn't have to wait for long, since Ryu - in his ninja uniform - arrived first.

"Where is Kasumi?" Ageha asked.

Ryu pointed to the distance. Kasumi was approaching them. Clad in her black ninja uniform and unmasked, the renegade ninja was ready for battle. Her sword was in her hand, gripped by the scabbard. Hayate watched her approach. 'She has become a great ninja,' he thought sadly. 'But she is still a runaway.'

Ayane, dressed in her own ninja uniform (her DOA4 default) walked out to meet her much despised rival. They both stopped at eight feet from each other. Ayane unsheathed her katana, while Kasumi pulled out her own sword.

"You're fighting in Hayate's place?" Kasumi asked as she and Ayane circled. "**Now** who's acting like the heroine?" she scoffed.

"You did something to him," Ayane replied flatly. "He doesn't have the heart to fight you." 

"And you can," Kasumi guessed. Her cold expression faltered slightly as she continued to speak. "I have one question...why do you hate me so much?"

Surprizingly enough, Ayane took the time to answer Kasumi's question. "You always had everything," she replied, Kasumi noting the hint of her voice trembling. Then she was screaming. "You were the perfect little princess! And what did I have?! **ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!** Unlike you, I had to crawl and force my way to the top of the ladder! And what did you do?! You threw it all away when you ran! You had it all, while I am nothing but a bastard child!"

"It didn't matter if Raidou was your father," Kasumi replied. "It doesn't matter if you were a product of rape. I treated you like an equal when everyone else put you down. I did what I had to do to avenge Hayate. If the roles were reversed, would you have done nothing?" 

"Shut up and fight!" Ayane shouted, somersaulting towards Kasumi.

From their posts, Ryu, Hayate and Ageha watched as Ayane attacked Kasumi with the same aggressiveness that Kasumi was showing. However, the runaway shinobi was just as aggressively defending against Ayane's swordfighting.

After several minutes, Kasumi locked her sword with Ayane's. Ayane was the faster of the two, but having been on the run and competing in every Dead or Alive tournament for the past year has made Kasumi the stronger of the two. What shocked Ayane was the fact that Kasumi was using Hajinmon techniques.

"Did you really think that I studied only the Hajinmon ninpo techniques?" Kasumi sneered, looking into Ayane's shocked violet eyes.

Kasumi then forced Ayane on the defensive, using both Tenshinmon and Advanced Hajinmon fighting techniques. For the past several months, Kasumi had been hard at work, combining elements of both styles, until she came up with something new: a style of perfect defense and perfect offense, and if used correctly, pratically unbeatable. Its offensive form, its preferred defense is its offense, whereas its defensive form is used to either tire out the opponent, or to manipulate them into making a fatal mistake.

The battling half-siblings went into the bamboo forests, shredding and hacking apart bamboo leaves that had originally been spared earlier, but were sliced down as their audience watched the battle from a safe distance.

As the battle progressed, Ayane had succeded in disarming Kasumi. As the Hajinmon ninja lunged forward, Kasumi's left hand snapped upward and caught Ayane's sword hand by the wrist, while her other hand was at Ayane's throat in a vice grip.

The lilac-haired kunoichi felt herself being bent down as Kasumi looked at her with a cold glare. She felt her grip on her sword loosen and fall to the ground. In desperation, Ayane wrenched her hand free and landed a blow to Kasumi's face, forcing her to let her go. As Ayane staggered back to her feet, Kasumi planted both feet into her half-sister's chest, knocking her to the ground. Ayane reaponded by knocking Kasumi off her feet which was followed by another blow to the face, stunning her long enough to retrieve her katana.

Kasumi used her wristguards to parry Ayane's attacks whenever it was possible. Kasumi then caught Ayane's blade with her bare hands in the form of a sword block, the blade drawing blood from Kasumi's palms as Ayane yanked it free.

When Ayane swung her sword, Kasumi vanished in a cloud of pink petals. "Come and find me, if you can," Kasumi's voice taunted her.

Ayane growled. "Damn you, Kasumi!" She then gave chase.

* * *

Inside the wooded area of the training grounds, stretched out on a tree, Kasumi was bandaging her hands. Taking precautions in case Ayane had poisoned her blade, Kasumi had taken a special antidote which canceled the effects of any poison. Once her hands were bandaged, she spied Ayane heading in her general direction. From the look of things, her half-sister didn't know where she was at. 

The battle was going as she had planned, she realized as she pulled out several kunai.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Ayane ran into the woods, with Hayate, Ageha and Ryu watching from the entrance. 

Kasumi was nowhere in sight.

"Are you afraid to face me, Kasumi?" Ayane shouted. "You can beat up Hayate, but run when you fight me?" When she didn't receive an answer, Ayane screamed, "**WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**"

Several kunai answered Ayane' question. Ayane rolled out of the way, but this was just to bait her. As Ayane got to her feet, another kunai foud its mark, slicing into Ayane's arm, causing her to cry out in pain. 

Then Kasumi appeared behind her. "I'm right here."

Ayane spun around, only to be met with several blows to the torso in the space of five seconds. As Kasumi knocked Ayane back, Ayane lost her grip on the sword.

"You won't be needing this," Kasumi mused as she tossed her sword out of distance.

"You're right. I won't. I'll **CHOKE** the life out of you instead!" Ayane screamed as she and Kasumi charged.

The audience watched as the two half-sisters danced the dance of death. The Hajinmon boss had the speed advantage, and was using it to the fullest. However, Kasumi had also trained in the Hajinmon style and eventhough Ayane had gotten several good shots, Kasumi managed to block and parry them, striking back with the same intensity. 

The battle raged on for nearly ten minutes. Each girl was tiring, but had everything to consider. Kasumi wanted to be free of her death sentence, while Ayane wanted to erase the shame that Kasumi had caused.

Kasumi leapt into the air, as Ayane missed with a critical blow. One foot crashed into the side of Ayane's face, knocking her to the ground. When Kasumi landed, she also went down on one knee, since that was a desperation move.

"Why who't you die?!" Ayane screamed. She had underestimated Kasumi's resolve. She didn't want to do this, but she had no other choice. Standing to her feet, she began to chant as she summoned her ninpo energy, going through the same movements as she had done on the Tritower.

Much to her shock, Kasumi had recovered and was doing the same thing. Two ninpo energies; one red, the other purple, surrounded their users. The three ninja that were watching them did not like this one bit.

"**Time to DIE, KASUMI!**" Ayane screamed as she punched the ground.

Kasumi reponded likewise. "Not today!" she shouted as she struck the ground as well.

Hayate, Ageha and Ryu leapt back as the energies consumed the two battling kunoichi. The combined blasts had destroyed the area they were in, kicking up dust and pieces of wood all over the place.

What they didn't know until later on was that when both Kasumi and Ayane unleashed their ninpo on each other, it canceled out, knocking them both back.

As the dust settled, Ayane was on her feet, staggering towards Kasumi, who was slumped on her knees. Spitting out a wad of blood, the victorious Hajinmon boss stood over Kasumi. "I'm not going to kill you just yet," Ayane hissed. "You're going to suffer for what you did to my men."

Ayane brought her foot down on Kasumi...

...who blocked the blow with her forearm, catching Ayane off guard.

Kasumi looked at Ayane with a evil glare on her face. "Sucker."

Kasumi then lunged forward, hand balled into a fist and uppercuted Ayane into the air. Ayane landed on her back as Kasumi staggered to her feet. Both women were drained, but Kasumi had one more trick up her sleeve.

As Ayane got back to her feet, she saw Kasumi move into a stance she had never seen.

Hayate recognized the stance. 'She knows Karate?' he thought as Ayane attacked.

Kasumi swatted the blow aside, and went back into her stance. When Ayane attacked again, Kasumi sidestepped the attack and threw Ayane on the ground. Ayane rolled out of the way as Kasumi's foot landed in the place where her head was at earlier.

Kasumi advanced on Ayane. Blocking Ayane's attacks, Kasumi began to methodically dismember her half-sister, landing blow after blow. The battle then went back to the clearing, where it had started as Kasumi's attacks increased in intensity. Kasumi then finished her off with a backflip kick, knocking Ayane flat on her back.

The match was over. Kasumi had won.

When she saw that Ayane wasn't getting back up, Kasumi lowered her stance. Turning from Ayane, she limped towards the three ninja. Hayate and Ageha were shocked, while Ryu had a look of relief on his face.

As Kasumi walked towards them, Ayane slowly got back to her feet. Pulling out her tanto, she flung it at Kasumi, blade-first. Were it any other ninja, they would have been killed, but Kasumi knew Ayane better than she knew herself. The shinobi vanished, as the tanto impaled itself into the side of a tree.

Kasumi appeared in mid-air as Ayane retrieved her katana. As Kasumi came down on Ayane, Kasumi had one last trick up her sleeve. She then performed her final move.

"Sky..."

Ryu's eyes went wide. "No way..."

"Torn..."

Hayate's expression mirrored that of his friend. "Impossible!"

"**BLAST!**"

Kasumi extended her hand. A violent bolt of lightning raced forth towards Ayane, who barely had enough time to raise the sword in a defensive block. But even that wasn't enough, as the force of the blow sent her flying. Ayane landed at the feet of Hayate and the other ninja. This time, she wasn't getting up. 

Hayate crouched down and searched for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he found one. "She's unconscious," he said. Then he saw Kasumi approach them, having retrieved her own sword.

Stopping directly in front of her brother as Ageha and Ryu moved out of the way, Kasumi's grip tightened on her sword as she glared at her brother.

The conditions of the battle were clear, and Kasumi had won.

Hayate looked at Kasumi for a moment before passing judgement. "You are free to go."

As Kasumi turned her back on him, Hayate had one more thing to add. "However...your victory comes with a price. The death sentence is lifted, but you cannot go back home. You are banished from the village. If you show your face there, then you will be killed."

Kasumi sheathed her sword and barely took several steps before finally collapsing from exhaustion. Ryu was there at her side. Picking Kasumi up in his arms, she managed to whisper, "Let's go home," before passing out from exhaustion.

Hayate watched as Ryu and Kasumi disappeared. As they left the scene, Hayate felt a pang of regret, regret that he should have just tossed the rules aside and allowed Kasumi back into the clan.

* * *

Later in the week, Kasumi woke up. She was in the bed, in one of Ryu's dress shirts, her injuries cleaned and bandaged. Ryu was at her side, slumped over in a chair. Kasumi felt like hell, but it was worth it. 

Ryu stirred, then woke up to the sight of Kasumi looking at him. "You slept like the dead," he said as Kasumi took his hand into hers.

"How long I was out?" Kasumi asked.

"Almost a week," Ryu replied. "You pushed yourself out there."

"It was worth it. So am I truly free?"

Ryu nodded. "Hayate gave me his word. The Hajinmon ninja won't hunt you anymore."

"And Ayane?"

"She's a tough girl," Ryu admitted. "She'll recover. Like Hayate, she is honor-bound to follow Hayate's decree, despite your differences with her." He smiled as he played with her hair. "You're still full of surprises, Kasumi. When did you have the time to learn the Sky Torn Blast?"

Kasumi smiled. "I watched Father teach Hayate the technique. That was the first time I actually used it on someone." She sighed. "I'm still tired."

"Then rest," Ryu said, kissing her on the forehead. "You have earned it. When you wake up again, I'll have some food ready for you."


	9. Chapter Eight: A Father's Love

Chapter Eight: A Father's Love

Since the battle, Kasumi had recovered. When anyone asked about the bruises, she replied that she was in a car accident with her boyfriend. Fortunately, they bought the story and Kasumi's life was starting to ger back to normal before she became a runaway.

Kasumi continued to excel in her studies, as well as helping Ryu run his curio shop. Her relationship with the super ninja also took off on the next level, spending time in public without having to worry about Hayate's ninjas wrecking the romantic scene. Even better, Kasumi was able to sleep at night without having to worry about the Hajinmon ninja at her doorstep.

One day, as Kasumi was on her way home, she decided to pay Kokoro a visit at the okiya. The kunoichi and the apprentice geisha had became fast friends following the last tournament. Kasumi was even shocked to find out that her father was the former DOATEC chairman Fame Douglas, making the Eurasian geisha Helena Douglas's half-sister.

Kokoro was waiting for her as Kasumi approached the establishment, dressed in her yukata. "Kasumi! Come quick!" she said, tugging at Kasumi's arm. "You are in for a treat! We have a special guest today!"

"Who?" Kasumi asked as Kokoro dragged into the main hall.

"She is a legendary geisha," Kokoro explained. "She used to work here until she had gotten married. She and the okiya's mistress are old friends."

Upon entering the main hall, Kasumi's jaw dropped to the ground.

Clad in a elegant kimono and performing a dance with two paper fans (like what Ziyi Zhang did in Memoirs of a Geisha), was her mother, Ayame.

Kokoro notiched the shocked expression on the kunoichi's face. "I know. She is amazing."

"It's not that," Kasumi replied. "That is my mother."

Kokoro's eyes went wide at that revelation. "Ayame's your mother?! Amazing! I thought I've seen the resemblance!"

Ayame finished her fan dance as the geisha and maiko applauded. She then caught sight of her daughter. Kokoro stepped aside as Ayame approached.

Kasumi embraced Ayame. "Mother."

Ayame returned the embrace, holding her daughter that she had thought she had lost.

* * *

Mother and daughter walked along the pathway in the okiya's garden, catching up on past events.

"I never knew you were a geisha," Kasumi said, amazed.

"That was how I met your father," Ayame replied softly. "He wasn't the clan leader then. Of course, I had some concerns when he told me he was a ninja, but it didn't mattered. He loved me as much as I loved him."

Kasumi bit her lip. "How is Father?"

"The same as always," Ayame replied. "Iron as ever. How is Ryu?"

"Still running the shop. I help out when I'm not in school." She then answered Ayame's unasked question. "Ryu's nice to me, Mother. He is gentle, kind and very considerate."

"That's good to know." They walked in silence for a moment before Ayame spoke again. "Kasumi, I never got the chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"Killing Raidou," Ayame replied bluntly.

Kasumi had found out before Raidou had attacked the village that her uncle had lusted after Ayame. When Shiden was out on a mission, Raidou had raped her mother, resulting in Ayane's conception. When Hayate was maimed by Raidou, an enraged Kasumi ended up killing him. Even after eighteen years, it was still a sore subject for her parents. It was extremely hard for Ayane, since she was looked upon as a poisoned child when they were growing up.

"He shouldn't have done what he did," Kasumi said. "Raping you, nearly crippling Hayate. I did what any other person would do. Too bad the clan didn't see it that way."

"Your father did," Ayame replied. "The clan wanted you to take over, but you had already left in your pursuit of Raidou. I spoke in your defense, but Genra wouldn't hear any of it. He wanted you dead."

"And what did Father do?"

"Publically, he disowned you. In private, he was hoping that you would prove to be the kunoichi he wanted you to be." Off Kasumi's shocked expression, Ayame smiled. "Did you ever wondered who warned you about not going to Hong Kong and paid for the ticket to Hawaii? And the money you found...you ever wondered who did that for you?"

Kasumi was speechless. "Father did that...for me?"

Ayame smiled. "He may be a ninja, but first thing above all, he is a father. He always supported you, much like how Joe supported Ryu." She pulled out an object from her kimono and handed it to Kasumi. "He wanted me to give you this," she said.

Kasumi looked at the item. It was a simple envelope with her name on it. "Genra wanted me dead? Why?"

"Your father and Genra were rivals," Ayame explained. "They both were candidates for clan leader, but Shiden defeated him in combat. Genra was then made leader of the Hajinmon. When you ran, he saw it as an opportunity for revenge on your father. You still haven't talked to Hayate since that day, haven't you?"

"No." Kasumi said. "He put the clan before family. He sent his ninjas and Ayane to kill me." She shook her head. "I'm still upset at him. Maybe sometime later, I'll forgive him, but I won't now, because I know he's lying to me if he comes now."

They both talked for several minutes before Ayame turned back to the okiya. "With everything that has happened, I am proud of you, Kasumi. You have grown into a strong woman, as well as a ninja that your father would be proud of."

* * *

Ryu noticed a change in Kasumi's mood when she returned home. As they were closing up the shop for the night, Kasumi told him why.

* * *

Earlier...

On the bus home, Kasumi opened her letter.

_**Kasumi,**_

_**Words cannot express the hardships you have endured for the past year. But I am grateful. Raidou may have been my brother but I was powerless to stop him, as I was the clan leader at the time. When he crippled Hayate and stole the Sky Torn Blast from the clan, I was ready to go after him myself. But you had already beaten me to it. **_

_**I wanted you to return to the clan, but Genra had plotted against me, putting the death sentence on your head. Hayate, being honor-bound was forced to follow the clan's wishes, and Ayane, who despised you as much as I despised Raidou, was sent to kill you.**_

_**But, as my daughter, you are finally coming into your own. **_

_**Not only have you surpassed myself in the ninjutsu arts, you have made Hayate lift the death sentence off of you. If I had any say in who was to be the clan leader, I would have chosen you. But knowing you, you would have refused, because you wanted to live your own life. But I am pleased to see that you are still above all things, a ninja.**_

_**You have my blessings in what you want to do in your life. Life is a gift, my daughter. Live it well.**_

_**With love and respect, **_

_**Your father,**_

_**Shiden.**_


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Several weeks later...

Kasumi was watching the store. Dressed in her black leather vest and black denim jeans, Kasumi sat behind the register, reading a novel. Summer had arrived and Kasumi was on vacation from college. Ryu was at the market, leaving Kasumi to mind the store.

The door opened and a single woman entered the shop. When Kasumi looked up from the novel, she saw it was Hajinmon scout Ageha. Dressed in casual clothes, the dark-haired kunoichi saw Kasumi reach for her sword, which was resting nearby. "Wait. I'm unarmed."

Kasumi drew her hand back from the handle. "What do you want? Did my brother send you?"

Ageha shook her head. "No. He doesn't know that I'm here, Lady Kasumi."

"It's Kasumi," Kasumi replied. "I dislike formalities. So what do you want?"

"I came here because of Hayate. He is still upset over what had happened." Ageha paused for a moment. "You have to realize he had no choice in this."

"Sounds like you still trust him," Kasumi replied dryly.

"I do. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, Kasumi, but if you make amends with him--"

"No," Kasumi replied, anger evident on her face. "I don't want to see him, or Ayane for that matter." Kasumi sighed as she rubbed her temples. "For the past year, I've lived the life of a runaway, all because of vengeance. Hayate should have allowed me to come back into the clan. Instead, he sends ninja after ninja to assassinate me, Ayane wants my head on a stake, and you are asking me to forgive?"

Playing the diplomatic role, Ageha replied, "There's not a day that goes by that Hayate regretted sending those ninja after you. And after you returned, he had no other choice until you forced him into a showdown. I know why you left the clan and that alone is honorable. Hayate feels torn over what he has put you through."

Kasumi's next question caught Ageha off guard. "You love him, don't you?"

After a brief moment, Ageha answered. "Yes. I do love him, and he loves me. That is why I am here. Out of love for him and not of the clan. I'm asking you to please, please make amends with him and Lady Ayane."

Kasumi took a moment to digest the Hajinmon scout's words. She then sat back on the stool. "I'll consider it," she replied. "You may go," she said, ending the conversation. Ageha took the hint and left the shop.

* * *

Later on, Ryu took Kasumi out for dinner at a popular restaurant. Ryu noticed Kasumi's mood and when he asked her about it, Kasumi replied, "Family issues." Ryu wisely decided to leave it at that.

Ryu had decided to keep out of Kasumi's issues with her brother and half-sister, knowing that the wounds haven't healed. Kasumi was rarely the type to hold a grudge, but she made an exception with her family.

Dinner went on without any hinderance...although Kasumi was getting plenty of stares from guys due to her clothes and Ryu was getting glares from men who wanted to be in his place.

The couple ignored the stares and continued to talk.

That's when the well-dressed Japanese man and the casually-dressed Eurasian woman approached their table. The man appeared to be in his early to mid-forties, with salt-and-pepper hair. Dressed in a dark business suit, he stood around Ryu's height, while the woman appeared to be older than Kasumi.

The man spoke. "Excuse me. Are you Ryu Hayabusa?"

Ryu looked up at the man. "Who's asking?"

Both the man and the woman pulled out their badges. Ryu recognized the emblem as that of the Central Intelligence Agency. "I am Takeshi Watanabe, this is Ami Mimasaka, Japanese liasons with the C.I.A." He and Ami placed their badges in their pockets. "You're a difficult man to reach, young Hayabusa. Chasing you is like chasing a rabbit. But this is not a social visit, I'm afraid."

"What's this about?" Kasumi asked.

Ami spoke up. "Do you know Irene Lew?"

"We haven't spoken in a long time," Ryu replied. "She went back to America after we broke up. Is there something wrong?"

Ami nodded. "Agent Lew was found murdered several days ago."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
